The rotary electrical machine for driving the vehicle has been demanded to be operated at higher rotation speed compared with the generally employed rotary electrical machine. In order to achieve the high-speed rotation, it is necessary to improve mechanical strength of the rotor against centrifugal force. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure of the rotary electrical machine of permanent magnet type, which is configured to establish both high output and high mechanical rotation.